


Blood

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Blood, Gen, Insanity, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Donna in Bianco e la Donna in Rosso si guardano attraverso lo specchio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Sangue…  
Sangue sulle mani che non se ne vuole andare…  
Sangue che l’acqua di tutti gli oceani non potrà mai lavare via.  
La donna in bianco alza la testa verso l’immagine dello specchio davanti a lei. La donna in rosso sostiene il suo sguardo. Anche le sue mani sono sporche di sangue, ma sul suo volto non c’è nessun dolore.  
La donna in rosso si pulisce le dita contro la gonna, tracce più scure segnano la sua veste porpora. La donna in bianco la imita, rovinando la verginità del suo vestito. La gente dice che quelle macchie non esistono… come si possono negare? Come si possono non vedere quelle gocce scarlatte che turbano la sua pelle candida?  
Ora i loro occhi si affrontano di nuovo, freddi come il ghiaccio. Freddi come la lama di quel coltello che giace ai piedi della donna in rosso. Freddi come la morte.  
Si alzano entrambe senza interrompere il contatto visivo. La donna in rosso sorride e dischiude le labbra in una risata di vittoria, di chi ha ottenuto quello che voleva. Le fa eco quella della donna in bianco, una risata folle, senza gioia. Di chi si è visto trascinare all’inferno dai propri desideri.


End file.
